


[vid] none of this really matters

by kaydeefalls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Steve is so done with this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: There’s a flag flying on my street, one of permanent defeat, but I do not give a fuck.Steve Rogers, in the wake of Infinity War.





	[vid] none of this really matters

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "None of This Really Matters" by Tom McRae  
> Download: [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xoxs7xsrs5lfa7a/noneofthis_kaydeefalls.mov/file) (.mov, 101 MB)  
> Reblog: [tumblr](http://kaydeefalls.tumblr.com/post/182387390216/none-of-this-really-matters-steve-rogers-vid-by)

LYRICS by Tom McRae:

Sorry to be late, I was busy tempting fate, guess that’s always been my role.  
And I’ve been walking to the beat of every funeral I meet, it’s been November in my soul.   
I spent the winter tying knots, spent the summer getting lost  
’til I could not see the shore, and I was chasing fame and love,   
turns out none of them’s enough, I do not want this any more, I do not want this any more.

‘cos none of this really matters, none of this really matters, none of this really matters any more

Well my fear once filled the skies like a Red-winged blackbird cry, but I’m done with that it seems.   
Go ahead and light my funeral pyre, I’ve escaped more beds on fire than I have had sweet dreams.  
And I used to duck a punch, drink myself no longer drunk, now I’m running down the clock.   
And there’s a flag flying on my street, one of permanent defeat, but I do not give a fuck, no I do not give a fuck.

‘cos none of this really matters, none of this really matters, none of this really matters any more.

Well my country it’s gone mad and every way it turns out bad  
tell me again what it is you think you’ve won?   
And don’t sell me your cheap hope, I’ll take a length of good strong rope, it’ll serve me when time comes.   
And we’ve drained the future dry and now we’re eyeing up the sky like there’s time to save the race,  
yeah and there’s nothing left to steal, we’re pissing on the rear right wheel like we’re headed into space, like we’re headed into space.

And from the island to the hills, got my own white whale to kill, I’m still haunted by the ghost.   
Yeah but I still hear the call, a Catskill Eagle in my soul, yeah and I got more than most,   
yeah I got more than most, yeah I got more than most.

‘cos none of this really matters, none of this really matters, none of this really matters any more.

In a world on fire, a world on fire, in a world on fire, a world on fire

none of this really matters, none of this really matters, none of this really matters any more.  
None of this really matters, none of this really matters, none of this really matters any more.


End file.
